Bad Medicine
by Ivy Elizabeth
Summary: The Time Bandit men get a suprise new crew member...a paramedic.  They are not thrilled but decide to deal with it.  Then they receive and even bigger suprise when Ryan joins them.  Find out what happens...I know this summary sucked but I can't help it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character(s).

A/N: Tomorrow is the big day! King season opens and the guys head out. It's been a crazy week around here. My husband had a motorcycle accident on Tuesday (he's fine) and then I teach for the extended day program at school which has started this week and finally with play practice I have been running myself crazy. I hope you enjoy this story.

Dutch Harbor, Alaska

"All right gentlemen. Now that we are all back and ready for season sever, there are a few changes that are taking place." The executive producer of The Deadliest Catch spoke. "First of all, we have some new guidelines we have to follow. We are adding one extra person to each boat. Since last year with the sea sickness some of our camera men had and of course Phil's stroke, we will be sending paramedics on each boat."

"Where the fuck are we suppose to put them? We are already working in tight quarters as it is." Captain "Wild" Bill was far from thrilled with this announcement.

"They all understand that the space is limited and have been instructed to stay out of your way unless they are needed and to sleep standing in a corner if necessary."

Austin, Texas

"Do you have everything on the list?" Justine asked her roommate.

"Yeah, I am ready to go. Are you sure you don't mind taking me to the air port?"

"No I don't mind at all. I am gonna miss you though. I can't believe you are gonna be gone for over half the year."

"I can back out if you want."

"Ryan Nichols. This is a chance of a life time. You will not back out. Besides, you are the best flight medic in Texas. These guys will suffer without you there."

October 14, 2010

"Hey, brother! When are we heading out?" Andy Hillstrand asked as he entered the wheelhouse of the Time Bandit.

"Daybreak. Even if that fucking medic isn't here. Discovery can go screw themselves if they don't like it." Captain Johnathan grumped. "I can't believe they pulled this bullshit on us. Just one more person to fucking worry about getting hurt."

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel." Andy looked out the window and noticed a small figure approaching their boat with a backpack thrown over one shoulder and a Navy style sea men's duffle bag on the other. "Umm, I think our medic is here." Andy point out the figure walking towards the boat. "I'll go help him board." With that said, he headed out of the wheel house and down to the deck.

Andy approached the rail, "Hey man, you must be Ryan Nichols." He couldn't see the new medic because of the darkness on the dock. He was concerned because this guy was very small framed. "Just toss your stuff to me and climb aboard. I'll show you where everything is."

Ryan tossed the bags up and climbed over the rail, reclaimed the bags from the deck of the boat where Andy had placed them. Andy showed Ryan to the galley. "This is the galley where you will most likely be sleeping since we have no more room." Andy turned around and looked at Ryan for the first time. "Awe shit."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"You can't be serious! You can't be here. You're a girl!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character(s).

Andy stormed up the stairs and entered the wheel house not caring that Ryan was hearing every shit, damn, and fuck he was saying about her being on the boat. "John!" He yelled to his brother entering the wheel house. " John, you won't fucking believe what Discovery did now! The sent us a fucking girl."

"What! There's got to be some sort of mistake." John said standing up from the captain's chair.

"There is no mistake. My name is Ryan Nichols. I am a flight medic for Star Flight out of Austin, Texas. I applied for this job because I the pay is better than I was already making and I am an adrenaline junky…and I am perfectly capable of handling anything. Including what the Bering Sea and anything she throws at this little boat."

"'Little boat?' Are you insulting my boat?" John was already not liking this girl and now she was insulting the Bandit.

"No sir. No insults intended. I do apologize."

"Look, it is bad luck to have a woman on the boat. I am sorry but you will have to find another place to be a medic up here." Andy spoke knowing that if his brother spoke, he wouldn't be very nice.

"I'm afraid I can't sir. I signed a contract with Discovery and I was told to give this to you if you tried to get rid of me." Ryan handed an envelope to Andy. He opened it up and read:

_To the attention of the Time Bandit captains:_

_Your new paramedic comes to you highly qualified. Please allow her to do her job while you do yours. Remember you are under contract and refusing to allow Miss Nichols to do her job will be considered breach of contract._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Friends at Discovery_

Andy looked at his brother, "Well?"

John sighed and then glared at Ryan. He didn't know why he was angry with her. It wasn't her fault she was put on a boat that didn't want her. "Fine." John extended his hand to Ryan. "Welcome aboard the Time Bandit. But don't expect special treatment because you are a girl."

"I won't if you don't expect special treatment for every single little splinter you get in your hand. You can take care of that yourself."

John was tense and needed to cool down before he chunked her off the boat than called the guys at Discovery and tell them to fuck themselves. He turned and headed to his state room.

"Well, he's real friendly. If you will excuse me, Captain Hillstrand, I am going back down to the gally to fix me a place to sleep." Ryan turned and left Andy in the wheel house. Andy just shook his head, picked up the phone and called his wife to tell her about the latest developments.

In his stateroom, John laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. "Why did they put a girl on this boat. Don't they realize how rough it gets on the Bering Sea? Damn it! That girl is way too young to be out her. She was too tiny, she couldn't be any bigger that five feet tall and couldn't way more than ninety pounds." He rolled over and stared at the wall in his room. He just couldn't help but think about her. She was beautiful. She had long wavy brown hair streaked with red highlights. Her eyes were the same color as emeralds. She was perfect…for Scotty.


	3. Chapter 3

""Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character(s).

A/N: Enjoy! My weekend is here so I am going to post everything I have written to this point.

Ryan could tell she was being watched. She quickly did a mental once over. She knew she was sleeping in the galley of the Time Bandit. She knew she was dressed and was in her sleeping bag. 'Okay', she thought, 'I guess it is sage to open my eyes and see who is watching me sleep…the weirdo.' Slowly she opened her eyes and found four strange men staring at her. "What?" she demanded.

The youngest of the group was the first to speak, "I'm sorry if we woke you but, umm, we are just curious…who are you?"

"I'm Ryan, your boat medic. Who the hell are you?"

"Scotty. Does my dad know you are here?"

"Yep."

"And that you're a girl?" Scotty asked again.

Ryan rolled her eyes, "Yes, he and Andy both know."

"Damn, I can't believe they let you stay." Scotty said.

"They didn't have much of a choice." Ryan climbed out of her sleeping bag. She was wearing black sweat pants and a black t-shirt. "Now, I know Scotty but I would like to know who else I am going to be working with, so who are you?"

"This is my uncle, Neal," Scotty began introducing the men, 'He owns part of this boat, and this is Eddie, Mike and JJ."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. When do we leave?"

"As soon as the Captains get back. They headed over to the Cornelia Marie to see Josh and Jake." Mike relied.

"Ok, well, I am going to clean up my bedding. Listen, I will stay out of your way as much as possible. If you need me, just yell."

Ryan began cleaning up her things and the group of men headed out on deck. John and Andy got back from the Cornelia Marie and were very solemn. "How'd it go?" Neal asked his brothers.

"It's just weird not having Phil on that boat. The boys are alright though." Andy left and headed to the wheel house.

Before John could get off the deck Scotty called his dad over to the side. "What's up with the girl Dad?"

"What do you mean? She's out medic." John answered.

"But we have never let a girl on this boat before. Why now?"

"I really didn't have much of a choice. Do you think she will cause a problem?"

"Yeah. I do. Have you not looked at her? She's beautiful!" Scotty knew the guys were going to harass Ryan every chance they got and he was not happy about that idea.

"Well, just let me know if there are any problems. See you later Scotty. We leave in thirty minutes." John left his son on the deck and went to the wheel house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character(s).

A/N: Enjoy!

"Hey, Ryan. WE are pulling out. Are you going to come watch as we leave land behind?" Mike asked.

"Sure. Sounds great." Ryan closed up her lap top. She was reading a great story called _Under the Rose _by JakeHarrisLover. She followed Mike onto the dick.

The Time Bandit had just pulled away from the dock as Ryan made her way to the rail. The further away from land the boat got. The more beautiful Ryan believed the Bering Sea would be.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Ryan turned and looked at Scotty, "Yes it is." She looked back out at the water. "Tell me about yourself Scotty."

"If you have ever seen the show Deadliest Catch then you know what I am like."

"Actually I never once saw the show. I only learned about you guys through the medical magazine I was reading at work. I saw the ad for a medic so I applied."

"Hmm. Well, I'm twenty-eight, divorced and I have a two-year old son named Sawyer. He and this boat are my life. Now your turn. I know how you found out about us, but now I want to know about you."

"There's not a lot to tell. I am twenty-five, a flight medic for Star Flight. I am an only child. My parents were killed in a car wreck when I was thirteen. After that I was bounced around from one relative to another." Ryan turned and looked at Scotty.

Wow, Scotty felt sorry for her. He didn't know what he would do if that had happened to him. "So, do you have a boyfriend back home?" 'Damn' he thought, 'he sounded corny. Of course she had a boyfriend…she had to…she was to beautiful not to.'

"No. I did about a year and a half ago, but not now."

"What happened?" Scotty thought he would hear about how some loser was screwing around on her or something of that nature.

Ryan turned and looked back out at the water. "I was on duty. There was a bad wreck on I-35. We flew out, picked up our patient and headed to Brackenridge Hospital. We landed, pulled the patient out of the helicopter, and loaded the elevator. When the doors closed I looked at the patient's face for the first time and realized it was Max, my boyfriend. He lived, for two days after the accident, because of the life support he was on, but his family decided to pull the plug and donate his organs."

Scotty looked at Ryan in stunned silence. Ryan turned and looked at Scotty. "I cried a lot after Max died, but I'm ok now. I knew he would want me to be happy and get on with my life. Besides, crying has never done me any good as it is."

Ryan turned and began to walk off deck. She stopped and turned around looking at Scotty's back. "Hey, Scotty?"

"Yeah?" Scotty turned and looked at Ryan.

"Thanks for letting me talk about Max. Most people just say they are sorry to hear about my loss and then change the subject. If you every need anything, even just talking, let me know." Ryan turned and walked off deck.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: Things should pick up after this chapter.

Scotty walked into the wheel house looking for his dad. He told Johnathan what all Ryan had told him.

"Shit. That poor girl has had it rough," Andy said from the co-captains chair.

Johnathan felt sorry for Ryan. She really didn't seem to have anyone. She was beautiful, seemed smart and stable. He decided right then that she would have a family from this point on. The Time Bandit may be a group of crazy men but they always were there for each other and would just adopt her into their "family".

Down in the galley, Ryan was reading when Mike came in. "How do you like Italian food?"

"Huh?" Ryan looked up from her laptop. "I'm sorry; I am just really in to this story. What did you say?"

"Do you like Italian?"

"Yeah, I'll eat just about anything…except fish," she wrinkled her nose at the thought of eating fish.

"WHAT! You don't like fish?"

"Nope. Not any kind…fresh or salt water…not even shell fish."

Mike walked out into the hall way and bellowed, "We've got a fish hater on board!"

Andy, Eddie and JJ came in to the galley and looked at Ryan. "How can you be on a crab boat and hate fish? It's just not American!" Andy joked.

"I lived with a great-aunt who was a vegetarian. Fish wasn't real meat to her so that's all we ate. Now, I hate it."

"That just ain't right," muttered Eddie as he walked back to his bunk.

Neal just gave a big, mischievous looking grin and walked off taking Andy with him. JJ offered to help cook but Mike kicked him out of the kitchen. Ryan closed up her lap top and laid down on her bench/bed and attempted to take a nap. Mostly she just laid there listening to Mike cook. She heard Scotty come in to the galley and ask Mike how long she had been sleeping, then left. A few minutes later he was back and waking Ryan up.

"Ryan. Ryan, wake up and come with me."

Ryan followed Scotty out of the galley, down the hall and into his stateroom. "What's going on Scotty?"

"I can't stand for you to sleep in the galley so we can either both be adults and share this bunk or you can sleep in here and I will sleep in the galley. You pick."

"Scotty," she touched his arm and immediately got butterflies in her stomach, "this is an awfully sweet offer but…"

"No butts. I'm going to get your stuff. By the time I get back I want you to tell me where I am sleeping."

"Are you sure there's enough room for the two of us?" Ryan asked smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: OK…let the fun begin. This one is short…sorry.

Ryan sat between Johnathan and Andy at dinner. She was not surprised that Mike was a good cook. She was use to working with men and they all could cook. "Mike, you outdid yourself my friend. I may have to leave my wife for you," joked Andy. At that point the jokes and insults started. Ryan sat back and laughed at the way the guys were with each other. They were like a group of old me telling stories on each other at deer camp.

"Alright you guys. Yall have a big day ahead of you so I've got kitchen detail tonight. Yall just go relax." Ryan pushed her way out of the booth and began to clear the table.

"But Mom! I don't wanna go to bed," joked Mike.

"Get!" Ryan swatted at him playfully.

Scotty started to help clear the table.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ryan fussed.

"I am helping you clean up," Scotty said.

"The hell you are. You start fishing tomorrow so you are going to rest tonight."

"I'm not leaving you with all this work. That wouldn't be very nice of me," Scotty said.

Ryan sighed, "Darling," she walked up to him, took the dishes from him, "I'm not always this nice so take me up on this offer. Go relax, go to bed, do something that doesn't constitute as work."

Scotty turned to leave, "Oh her, Scotty, if you are going to go to bed, make sure to warm up my side too." Ryan grinned as Scotty nodded and left.

Scotty had told his dad that he was trading bunks with Ryan but never did tell him that they decided to just share the bunk. Scotty changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt then climbed into his bunk. As he lay there he began to smell that all too familiar stench of the bait station. He lifted his comforter, "SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Scotty yelled. He got up and yanked back the covers. His bunk was full of dead fish.

Ryan heard Scotty yell and went to his stateroom. "What's wrong?" She walked in and smelled the fish.

Scotty pointed to his bunk. "That's what's wrong. I told my dad and uncle you were taking my bunk and I was going to sleep in the galley. I guess this was supposed to be your welcome to the Time Bandit gift."

Ryan laughed, "Well, if they like to play games, that's fine. I can take a good joke…can they?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: OK…let the fun begin. You know what they say about paybacks…

The next morning, Ryan work up and headed to the wheel house. "How'd you sleep?" Andy asked her.

"Fine. I love the rock of the boat." She looked out the windows and saw the guys prepping the first pot to go into the sea. "You guys need anything before I get out of your way?"

"Coffee would be great," Johnathan requested.

"How do yall take it?"

"Black," John and Andy said in unison.

Ryan headed to the galley to get the coffee.

A few minutes later Ryan returned with two cups of coffee in one hand and a cup of her own in the other. "Here, take these for me will ya."

Andy took the two cups from Ryan and handed one to John. "I'm gonna go read. If yall need something just yell." Ryan took a big sip of her coffee, turned and headed to the stateroom she shared with Mike and Scotty.

In the wheel house John and Andy were talking about the fish prank they played on Ryan the night before.

"I know Scotty's the one that found the fish but I figured we would get an earful from her this morning about being so mean," John took a sip of his coffee.

"I know, maybe she doesn't like a good joke. That just means we need to do more to her," Andy laughed, then sipped his coffee.

"You know, I got to thinking last night about her; she's pretty and seems stable. May we should try to get her and Scotty together." John turned and looked at his brother. "It would be nice for him to have a good girl in his life." He smiled and Andy busted out laughing.

John frowned, "What's so funny?"

"She got you man! She fucking got you!"

John had no idea what Andy was talking about because all he could see was Andy's blue mouth. Not just any color blue but ink blue. "Dude, I think there's something wrong with you."

"What do ya mean?"

John put the boat on autopilot and he and Andy went in search of a mirror. When they found one the both smiled and revealed ink blue mouths and teeth. They looked at each other then back at their reflections and busted out laughing.

"She'll do. She'll do just fine." John said heading back to the wheel house.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: Here is my last update for the weekend. Enjoy and I will update again next weekend!

"Fire at will," the voice came over the hailer. The first pot of the season was released into the water. Cheers for the start of the King Crab seasons begin erupted from the deck.

Ryan watched from the wheel house with Andy and John. A truce had been agreed upon for the time being, although the guys had decided they would use the "turn a person's mouth blue" trick on someone else, most likely Sig.

Mike was working with one of the pots on deck. He caught his hand in the door of the pot and when he yanked his hand back he sliced it open. "Damn it," he cussed.

"Mike, come on in," John called. He had seen the accident and the blood. He looked at Ryan, "Looks like you're up."

Ryan headed down to the galley, first stopping in her room and grabbing her backpack full of medical supplies. When she got in the galley, she found Mike wrapping his hand with a dish towel. "Come sit down and let me take a look."

"Nah, it's fine. It just needs a little time to stop bleeding," Mike argued.

"You know, I can wrap it so you can get back out there." Ryan explained.

Mike gave in and let Ryan take a look. The slice was deep. "I'm gonna need to stitch it." She pulled out her suture kit and a syringe with a vial of Xylocaine to numb the area.

"I hate to be a party pooper here, but what is that?" Mike asked sounding nervous.

"This?" She asked holding up the syringe.

"Yeah. You aren't planning on using that on me are you?"

"I need to numb the area so I can stitch…" Ryan started saying while drawing up the medicine. She stopped when Mike fell over in his seat…out cold.

"Mike?" She got up and walked around the table to check on him. She shook her head, "Men. Nothing but a bunch of woosies." She picked up his hand, laid in her lap and began to stitch him up.

When Mike came to, he was laying on the bench with a cool wash cloth on his forehead. Ryan was cleaning up the galley and the blood. He looked at her and smiled. 'Man, she is perfect. I really need to make it a point to get to know her better.'

Ryan turned around, "Hey! Welcome back to the land of the living. How are you feeling?"

She sat down next to him on the bench, took his arm in her hand which sent shivers through Mike's body. She checked his pulse, "You seem to be stable enough to go back out. Just make sure you wear gloves and try not to get your hand wet. I will keep an eye on your hand to make sure an infection doesn't set in. But if it does I have meds for that too." She got up to allow Mike room to get up as well.

"Thanks. You're the best." He bent down and kissed Ryan on the check and headed back out on deck.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: I actually had a few free minutes so here is the latest post.

'Oh this is so not good,' Ryan thought lying in her bunk. She was getting vibes from Scotty and now from Mike. She turned over and faced Mike's empty bunk. She could hear the guys on deck working hard. She admired the guys for their hard work. There was no way she could ever handle their hon. Ryan got up to go to the bathroom. She went out of her room and met Andy as he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Ryan. Having trouble sleeping tonight?" Andy asked.

"Just a little. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, but thanks anyway." Ryan went in the bathroom and shut the door.

Andy made his way as quickly as he could to the wheel house.

"Did ya do it?" John asked.

Before Andy could answer they heard a scream.

Ryan came storming up the wheel house stairs. "You guys are just SICK! You are DISGUSTING! How in the hell could you be as CRUEL as to putting plastic wrap on the toilet seat. PISS WENT EVERYWHERE!" Ryan turned around and went back down the stairs still fussing.

"You do realize she is going to get us back now don't you?" Andy asked.

"Yep."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

John grinned, "Yes, yes I am."

On deck the guys were sorting the crabs. The numbers were looking good and in a week, with numbers like these they would be heading in for their first off load.

"How's the hand?" JJ asked Mike?

"It's fine. I had a great doctor taking care of me."

"You like her don't you," Eddie asked.

Scotty didn't say anything. He just kept sorting crab and listening.

"Yeah. She's beautiful and has a great sense of humor. I mean. Someone new and not knowing any of us really, pulled the ultimate prank on the captains," Mike began laughing.

"I wonder what they have in store for her as retaliation." Eddie dumped the crab into the hold.

The door to the ready room opened and Ryan stepped out. "Hey Scotty. Do you got a sec?"

"Yeah." Scotty ran over to where Ryan was standing right by the door. "What's up?"

"They have started a war that I will win. Where's the duck tape?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: It's the weekend again, so here are my next two updates. I hope to have a third up as well but don't count on it.

Ryan began plotting her next attack on John and Andy. She had two parts for this prank and she really needed to get to a phone without John and Andy around, to make the other part of the prank work. She was sitting in the galley when Scotty and Mike came in. "What are you doing in here by yourself beautiful?" Mike asked as he sat beside her.

"Cooking," Ryan replied.

Scotty and Mike looked at the stove and noticed nothing cooking and looked at Ryan confused. She laughed at them. "So, are you guys through for the duration?"

"Nope, just running between strings," Scotty explained.

"What are you going to do now?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Wanna join me?" Mike winked at her.

"Umm….that would be a no. I think I am just going to stay in here and watch a movie."

"You want some company?" Scotty asked.

"Sure." Ryan dug through the drawer full of movies. She pulled out the movie, 'Sahara'. Scotty stretched out on the bench.

"You know, you can sit here and lean up against me if you want. It's a lot more comfortable than just sitting normal." Ryan curled up between Scotty's legs and leaned back against his chest. She was comfortable. Thirty minutes into the movie, Ryan was asleep. Scotty wrapped his arms around her the best he could. He really liked having her so close. He felt happy.

Mike woke up after a two hour nap and went to find Ryan. He really liked her and decided they would have their first date right here on the boat. He turned into the galley and found Ryan curled up with Scotty, both sleeping. He cleared his throat loud enough to wake up the pair.

"It's time to go back out and pull another string," Mike headed out to the ready room.

Ryan stretched, "I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you Scotty."

"Don't be. It was nice having someone curled up with me again."

Scotty went in to the ready room where Mike was waiting for him. "You and Ryan looked real cozy back there. What's going on?"

"Why do you care?" Scotty asked.

"You heard me, when we were sorting crab, talking about how I wanted to get to know her better and now her you go making moves on her."

"We were watching a freaken movie and fell asleep. I don't see where that constitutes me make moves on her." Scotty defended himself although he didn't know why he was. Mike wasn't dating Ryan.

"Just back off lover boy. I've got dibs," Mike turned and went out on deck.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Andy said as John came into the wheel house after his much needed nap.

John stretched and groaned, "I'm going to grab a shower to wake me up a bit." He grabbed his clothes, went to the shower. John took off all his clothes, climbed into the shower and turned on the water but nothing happened. "What the…?" John twisted the shower head and still no water came out. John grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and went back in to the wheel house.

"What are you doing brother?" Andy asked seeing John digging through the box of tools they kept in there.

"Something's wrong with the shower. I'm just gonna do some plumbing." John grabbed the tools he needed and headed back to the shower. He began loosening the shower head but quickly realized he forgot to turn off the water when the shower head came off and he got soaked. He turned off the water, looked into the pipe, saw nothing plugging it up so he put the shower head back on. He turned the water back on and the water didn't come out. "What the fuck?" he asked himself turning off the water and taking the shower head back off. He looked into the shower head, "Duck tape. Touché Ryan," he said.

John walked into the galley, wearing his soaked towel. Ryan looked up, "Wow John. I didn't know you took showers wearing a towel. Is that an insecurity issue you have about yourself?" She laughed, got up and walked up to John. She patted him on his arm and she walked out of the galley heading towards the wheel house, she reached back, grabbed John's towel and yanked it off.

Out on deck tensions were rising between Mike and Scotty, and everyone could tell something was up. Anytime Mike would walk by Scotty he would purposefully run into him. Scotty had had enough. The next time Mike ran in to Scotty, he blew.

"Fourtner, you better fucking stay the hell out of my space. Run into me again…"

"And what? You gonna run to Daddy and tattle? You're such a pussy Scotty."

Scotty swung but Mike dodged the blow, came back up and swung hitting Scotty in the left eye causing him to lose his balance and fall, striking his head on the sorting table.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but I would love to own Johnathan Hillstrand!

Scotty held his head where the blood was beginning to form. "Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Mike helped Scotty up.

The door to the ready room flew open and Neal came out with Andy and Ryan right behind him. "What the fuck man?" Andy shoved Mike. "You know you don't fight on the deck, hell you don't fight on this boat! You could have fucking killed him!" Andy shoved Mike again.

"Andy! Stop." Neal grabbed Andy and hauled him back into the ready room where Ryan had Scotty. "How does it look?"

"A few butterflies and some Advil should do the trick but I do want him to stay off the deck for a few hours so I can keep an eye on him."

"Done. Fourtner can pull double duty until Scotty can go back out." Andy turned and went back to the wheel house.

"What happened out there, Scotty?" Ryan asked as she led Scotty to his stateroom.

"Nothing."

"Scotty. Something happened out there, now tell me." She helped Scotty lay back on his bed then sat down next to him.

Scotty wanted to tell her what happened but decided it wasn't important enough to take a chance and upset Ryan. "Listen, Mike and I fight all the time. It's really nothing to worry about."

Ryan wasn't buying what Scotty was saying. She knew something wasn't right and she was going to find out.

Three days passed and everything was back to normal. The Time Bandit tanks were full and they were heading in for their first off load of the season. They pulled up to the dock, tied off, and began unloading. Andy and John left Ryan in the wheel house which meant she had private phone access. Ryan made her call then hung up the phone please that she would have the last laugh of the prank war.

Twelve hours later the off load was complete and the crew was given shore leave. "Hey! Ryan! Are you coming to the bar?" Mike yelled down the hall.

"Umm, I don't think so. I'm not much of a drinker. Yall go ahead though."

Mike shrugged and left. When he arrived at the bar he found the table where the Time Bandit crew was sitting. "Where's Ryan?" JJ asked. "I thought you were bringing her with you."

"She told me she wasn't coming," Mike said taking a drink of the beer that was waiting for him on the table.

The conversation changed but Scotty couldn't help but think about Ryan, alone on the boat. He finished off his drink and left the bar. On the way back to the boat he couldn't help but think about Ryan and how sweet she was. She treated everyone as if she really cared about them. She got along with his dad and two uncles…she even had a sense of humor. He had even had the occasional dream about her and him in a relationship.

He climbed over the rail and went inside. She wasn't in the galley so he went looking for her. He found her coming out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

Ryan jumped, "Son-of-a-bitch!" She screamed not expecting to see Scotty, or anyone else, back on the boat so soon.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No problem. Nothing like a good scare to get the blood flowing," she laughed.

Ryan walked past Scotty and went into the stateroom to get dressed. She pulled her clothes out of her duffle, turned around and smiled at Scotty who was standing in the doorway.

Scotty walked over to Ryan, put his hands on either side of her face. Ryan's eyes met his and he knew she felt exactly what he did. Scotty leaned in and gently kissed her lips. He pulled back, "Is this alright?" he asked.

Ryan smiled, reached up, untucked her towel and let it drop to the floor. Scotty took a step back to take in her beautiful body. He instantly grew excited. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Ryan nodded and sat down on the bed they had been sharing. Scotty quickly undressed and joined Ryan on the bed. Scotty kissed her and laid her back onto the bed. They explored each other's bodies with their mouths and tongues. Finally, Scotty gently spread Ryan's legs with his knee. He lined up to her entrance and kissed her as he entered her. With each thrust Ryan moaned louder. She climaxed followed shortly by Scotty. They lay curled up in bed under the covers and fell asleep.

On deck, Mike heard Scotty and Ryan make love in the room they all shared. He was jealous but was just going to let it go. If he and Ryan were meant to be then it would happen.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…except a wild imagination. I would, however, love to have Johnathan Hillstrand for Christmas if anyone can figure out how to do that for me.

One Week Later

"Ryan?" She heard her name being said but she just snuggled back down into her bed. "Ryan, wake up." She felt her body being gently shaken awake.

"What?" She groaned and flipped over putting her back to Andy who was trying to rouse her from her slumber.

"I need you to come check on Johnathan. Something isn't right."

She rolled back over and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"He's been complaining about being sick to his stomach and not feel good for about twelve hours now. He, about ten minutes ago, doubles over, ran to the head and started throwing up."

Ryan stood up, grabbed her bag and went out the door. "Where is he now?"

"Our stateroom, in the bathroom."

Ryan quickly went into the room shared by Johnathan and Andy. She heard retching coming from the bathroom. "John? Talk to me. What's not feeling right?"

"My gut hurts, I'm dry heaving, I think I'm dying." John heaved again.

Ryan put her hand on John's head. 'Damn, he's burning up.' She turned around and looked at Andy. The look of concern for his brother was touching. "When we were off loading, did you feel bad?"

"No."

"Do you remember lifting anything you shouldn't have?"

"No," he said heaving again.

She turned to Andy, "I need you to get a couple of bottles of water and a cool wash cloth."

"You got it," he turned and left.

"John, you need to get up and lay in your bed. I need you to do this please. I know it's not going to be easy but I need to examine you."

Ryan helped him to his feet. John went down on his knees and just crawled to his bed. Andy came in carrying the water and two cool wash cloths.

"John, try to stretch out honey." Ryan was turning to grab her bag when John heaved again.

"Fuck that hurts." Tears were trickling from the corner of his eyes.

She put her bag between his legs. She undid his jeans and laid them open. She stuck a thermometer in his mouth. When it beeped she read it, 102. She then began pushing on his lower abdomen. John sat up but fell back quickly. "Andy, turn this boat around and head back to dock. We need to get him to a hospital."

"What is it?"

"I believe we've got a good case of appendicitis. From the tenderness and inflammation, I'm 98% sure that's what it is."

"I'll call the Coasties, maybe we can get him air lifted." Andy turned and left the room to call for a medical evac.

"John, if the pain goes away, let me know okay." John nodded. "Here, sip on some water. Oh, and here's a trash can in case you feel the need to…"

John turned his head and face Ryan his shut the hell up look.

Scotty came into the room to check on his dad. He wasn't use to seeing him this sick so he was more worried than usual. He pulled Ryan aside, "What happens if it ruptures? Can you do surgery?"

"No. I can do a lot but surgery isn't one of them." Ryan hugged Scotty trying to reassure him.

"Coasties are going to meet us and fly John out." Andy said coming back into the room. He looked over at his brother, "How are you feeling?"

"Don't ask. Scotty, there's nothing you can do for me hanging out in here. I guess we've already turned around and are heading back?" He looked at Andy who answered with a nod. "Go get some rack time. But leave Ryan here. I don't think I could stomach hearing you two getting busy."

"Thanks Dad." Scotty rolled his eyes, kissed Ryan on the cheek and left.

"He really likes you. How do you feel about him?" John asked.

Ryan smiled, "Get some sleep John." She turned off his cabin light.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know. I'll check on you in a few. I am going to make a call to the Coast Guard and let them know what your vitals are and find out their ETA."

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

Ryan just smiled at him as she closed the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Yep, still own nothing but my imagination.

A/N: Sorry it has been a while since I updated. This story will be done if not this chapter, the next.

"Ryan, do you think Dad will be alright?"

She turned and looked at Scotty. He had the look of a scared little boy. "He should be. I don't think his appendix has ruptured."

"I just worry. I just can't help but think of Phil right now. I know the situation was totally different but still. He was so young." Scotty turned to leave the galley.

"Scotty, your dad is healthier than Phil was. He will be fine. You'll see." She hugged Scotty and gave him a kiss on his cheek before heading up to the wheel house to check on Andy.

48 Hours Later

"Time Bandit." Andy picked up the ringing satellite phone. "Hey, brother! How are you feeling?"

"Better. I should be getting out of here and flying back to Homer tomorrow. Have you set up my last prank on Ryan?"

"Yeah, I should be hearing screaming from the shower soon."

Andy glanced over his shoulder and saw Ryan standing by the co-captain's chair. "Hey, bro. I gotta go. It appears that Barney the Dinosaur is paying me a visit."

"Andy Hillstrand. You are a pig from hell!" Ryan threw the towel she had wrapped her hair in at him. "You fuckin' turned me purple!"

"Awe, but you look good in purple." Andy laughed.

One Week Later

The Time Bandit pulled in to its dock in Homer. Ryan had packed her things and was ready to get off the boat when everyone was finished with the last minute details before going home for the holidays.

"Hey, Ryan. Can I talk to you?" Scotty came into the state room he had shared with her.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was just wondering where we stood now that we are back in port. Was what happened with us out there just a thing or what because I really would like to see where we go." Scotty was standing in front of Ryan. He wanted to reach out, take her in his arms and kiss her but he wanted to make sure that is what she wanted first.

"Scotty, I really like you. I'm a little worried though. I live in Texas and you live here. If I don't get asked back for Opilio season but Discovery, are you going to forget about me and move on to someone else?"

"No. If we are together then I am faithful to you."

"What are you doing for Christmas, Scotty?"

"Well, I get my son Christmas Eve this year. He has to go back to his mother's though that night. Then I will be at my house thinking about you."

"I have always wanted a white Christmas. How about we spend Christmas together. I really do want to see where this goes." Ryan wrapped her arms around him.

Scotty smiled, leaned in and kissed her. This is where he wanted to be. It just felt right.

"Ryan!" She turned to see Johnathan coming up to her. "Do you have any idea what happened to my fucking truck?"

"No Johnathan. What happened?"

"Don't give me that innocent look. How did you do it?"

Andy looked confused. "What happened to your truck?"

"This!" Johnathan pulled out his cell phone and showed them all the pictures of his truck. It was completely wrapped in saran wrap and the cab was full of balloons. "How did you pull this off?"

Ryan laughed and wrapped an arm around Scotty's waist, "Let's get out of here. I feel like taking a nice hot bath. Wanna join me?"

"You bet."


End file.
